


Purr

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Beast Hank, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Charles is forbidden from brushing his fur after what happened last time.





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘X-Men’ nor am I profiting from this.

Hank purrs as the hair dryer kicks on. The breathy scream and hot air are openly welcome following a shower. Charles smiles despite the drain being clogged again. A shower is more humane, holds more normality than spraying him down a hose. 

“I wonder something,” he shouts over the hair dryer. “Would you allow me to brush your fur?”

“I can do it.”

His smile turns patient as he combs through a thick tangle. 

“I know, but I wish to try something.”

“You're not putting another bow into my fur.” 

“I also put ribbons in there. Please, Hank?” 

“No, Charles.”


End file.
